Just One Yesterday
by lottiesaysrelax
Summary: "Sentí como una parte de mi, una muy importante, se quebraba" 4 años es mucho tiempo, más aun, cuando tus sueños y esperanzas se desmoronan en su transcurso. Sin embargo, podía ser el mismo período en el que todo cobrara sentido y su sufrimiento acabara. Una desaparición, un mundo gobernado por la magia, una guerra sin fin y un infinito número de: ¿Por qué ? [Clace - Malec]
1. Prologo

_******Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su autora, Cassandra Clare, de su obra "The mortal instruments" **_

* * *

_**Jace**_

_**"I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**_  
_**Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday"**_

¿Puedes dejar el teléfono por cinco míseros segundos, por favor?. Gracias-

Alec se limito a fruncir el ceño a su_ pequeña_ hermana. Yo no sabía si reír o amordazar a Izzy de una buena vez. Definitivamente hoy no era su día, o más bien, su noche.

Había vuelto con el sentido del humor enterrado bajo tierra, y obviamente, nadie sabía porque. Tampoco nadie pensaba preguntar, pero creo que hasta un fantasma notaria que cierto vampiro tenía algo que ver al respecto.

¿Vas a estar así todo el tiempo? Creí que habíamos dejado claro que la sobreprotección iba a pasar a segundo plano, de ahora en adelante – Por supuesto, yo también estaba en el grupo de los _amargado_s esta noche, ya que cierta enana pelirroja tuvo un despertar de su lado cazador queriendo acompañarnos en la pequeña misión nocturna.

Y si, se todo lo que dije en la enfermería, pero no podía aplicar todo lo que había dicho cuando el psicópata de su hermano podía estar a la vuelta de la esquina esperando para secuestrarla, violarla o cualquier otro tipo de cosas morbosas que me helaban la sangre.

Debido a esto tuvimos una acalorada discusión en la que, como siempre, salí perdiendo ante sus deseos.

Creíste mal, tal vez tomaste demasiado licor de hadas – No solo me arrepentí en el mismo instante en que lo dije, sino cuando vi su rostro mezclado entre incredulidad, dolor y rabia. No era momento de traer a luz uno de nuestros tantos episodios oscuros. Porque ella sabía muy bien que me había dolido hasta la medula que otro ente en mi cuerpo casi la hiciera suya en Praga; tanto como yo sabía la vergüenza que le provocaba a ella.

Imbécil – Susurro acelerando el paso y caminando a la par de Alec, quedándome yo detrás con Izzy.

Un suspiro derrotado y cansado escapo de mis labios.

Siempre metiendo la pata – Dijo la pelinegra, codeándome.

Perdón por arruinarte la noche, _Miss_ cejas fruncidas – Ahora el codazo si me había dolido.

Voy a escupirte en la cara y será lo mejor que me haya pasado en el día –

Lo cual sería extremadamente triste para ambos - Seguramente recibiría una buena patada en las bolas por esto, pero como el día ya se sentía como tal, no tenía nada que perder - ¿Acaso el vampiro le esta encajando los colmillos a otra? Espero que sea eso antes de que te muer…

Y obviamente, me gana un atentado asía mis preciosas partes.

El silencio es un arte que deberías aprender a utilizar – Por supuesto que cerré la boca y no la volví a abrir. No hasta que escuche los gritos de Alec.

¡¿Pueden ayudarnos un poco aquí?! – Mierda, la habían encontrado y Clary estaba sola. Bueno, estaba con Alec pero siempre me siento más seguro cuando estoy yo con ella. Por que se que daría lo que fuera por ella.

Cuando los encontramos, Clary se encontraba desenvainando su cuchillo serafín, mientras que Alec ya se encontraba en plena lucha con la bruja de ojos venenosos y cabello amarillento como el de un asqueroso pato.

_¡Harahel!_ – La luz del cuchillo serafín surgió de entre mis manos – ¡Clary, ven aquí!

¡Cierra la boca! – Mientras Isabelle golpeaba a la bruja con su latigo sentía como si me estuvieran taladrando el cerebro

Un "_Oh Jace, hare lo que me digas_", sería lindo de vez en cuando– Murmure para mí mismo, apretando los dientes por la tediosa situación.

Esta cursilería me está cansando un poco – La buscada bruja, que había asesinado a cientos de mundanos por motivos sospechosos, estaba escapando de todos los ataques como si se tratara de un juego de niños – Cazadores de sombras, siempre tan maleducados – Pronunció con asco

¡La próxima puedas acompañarnos a la hora del té, querida! - Ofrecí mientras tiraba a Clary detrás de mí, por lo cual, obviamente, se quejo.

Eso si logras salir con cabeza de aquí – Isabelle sujeto la muñeca de la bruja con su látigo, y como esta estaba ocupada lanzando "chispitas" contra nosotros tres, tuvo la oportunidad de tirar con tanta fuerza que le arranco la mano. Su grito me recordó al de Sebastian.

Perfecto, menos "_chispitas_" – Comente, mientras volvía al ataque

¡Ya te daré yo tus "_chispas"_! – Sentí un peso sobre, como alguien me jalaba. Por solo un segundo pensé que había sido Clary, pero en cuanto sentí la fuerza y note que Isabelle también era jalada, supe que era un truco. Había llamado a una especie de demonios, unos compuestos meramente de sombras. Lo cual era bastante irónico.

Aprenderán a respetarme. A mí y a todos los de mi especie – Cuando note que mi hermana y yo éramos los únicos que luchaban contra las sombras, vi ante mis ojos la trampa en la que habíamos caído. Ambos lo vimos. ¡Qué principiantes!

¡No! ¡Clary, Alec, salgan de ahí! – Isabelle se estaba desesperando al no poder alejarse de los demonios, tanto o más que yo.

¡Podemos hacerlo solos, y puedo cuidarla Ja…! – La bruja tomo a Alec por su cabello y lo miro fijamente con sus ojos de serpiente. Este quedo hipnotizado, y antes de que pudiera parpadear, desapareció.

Clary se levanto del suelo a una velocidad sorprendente, y yo ni siquiera pude gritarle, porque la bruja lo hizo nuevamente. Con solo observarla, desapareció.

La bruja tomo su mano del suelo y desapareció junto con sus sombras, dedicándonos una mirada de triunfo, sabiendo que esto sería igual o peor que la muerte para nosotros. Lo supo desde un principio.

Solo podía oír los gritos de Isabelle. Nunca la había oído así, parecía una **Banshee**.

Por mi parte, sentí que esta vez, realmente había **muerto**.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este pequeño proyecto que he tenido en mente hace mucho.

Pues te comento que el titulo del fic se debe a la canción _Just One Yesterdey_ de **Fall Out Boy **(Canción y banda que adoro), ya que ciertas partes de ella me parecieron apropiadas para la historia, como la que coloque al principio de esta. Aqui te dejo el video, por si no lo haz visto o escuchado: watch?v=dSfKSUd31MM

Si bien soy nueva en el mundo de Fanfiction, no soy nueva en el mundo del fanfic. Lee muchas historias aquí y ademas escribo algunas, generalmente de estilo originales, en un foro llamado_ Hijas de la luna_ en donde soy la segunda administradora (Mi nick allí es: **_NekoGirl_**).

Sin embargo, como soy nueva aquí esto sera una especie de ensayo y error, así que espero me tengan paciencia si tardo mucho.

Creo que no tengo nada mas para decir. Te dejo mi Twitter, en donde básicamente estoy siempre, para que te sientas libre de darme tanto criticas, recomendaciones, dudas o ideas.

_**Twitter**_: /carlisaysrelax

No olvides, y si no es molestia, dejar un review para asesorarme. Espero te haya gustado y espero volver a verte por aquí.

_**Lottie**_


	2. Por favor

**Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su autora, Cassandra Clare, de su obra "_The mortal instruments_" **

* * *

_**Magnus**_

**4 años** habían pasado. No desde la noche en la que había dejado a Alec, sino una peor.

La noche en que dos cazadores de sombras, uno rubio y otra de cabello largo, llegaron a mi apartamento, casi derrumbando todo lo que había a su paso. Estaban desesperados y traumatizados, exigiendo ayuda.

Sabía que algo terrible había ocurrido, y supe al instante que, tanto Clary como Alec , eran los involucrados. Los rostros de las personas que los amaban no mentían.

_Su desesperación tomo posesión de mi cuerpo_.

No habían muerto, de lo contrario la runa de parabatai de Jace habría desaparecido. Pero tampoco se encontraban en nuestro mismo plano.

El hechizo localizador era tan inútil como tratar de calmar a las madres de los desaparecidos. Las esperanzas se iban esfumando, y se sentí como si de verdad hubieran muerto.

La bruja había desaparecido, por lo que la búsqueda se dificultaba aun más. Además de que la guerra con _Sebastian_, si podía llamársele guerra, nos impedía la ayuda de la Clave.

El mundo como nosotros lo conocemos, se encontraba en una especie de guerra fría. Había centenares de ataques, muchos como los que habían sufrido los buscados, pero aun así no había ni rastro de Sebastian ni de su legión de cazadores oscuros.

Cada uno seguía su vida a su manera, ya sea disfuncionalmente o simplemente tratando de vivir con lo que había sucedido, luchando por algo para poder mantenerse en pie.

Lo había dejado, lo había abandonado, y mi último recuerdo son sus llamadas perdidas junto con la _tristeza_ bañando sus ojos azulados. Por eso me prometí encontrarlos, tanto a él como a la pequeña pelirroja, no solo por el cariño que también le tenía a la niña, por el centenar de cosas que me ofrecían _Jocelyn_ y _Luke_ a cambio de recuperarla.

Era por la mirada destrozada del rubio arrogante, angustiantemente parecida a la de antecesor. Me recordaba constantemente a _Will_, a como lo había conocido, con una vida sin significado, sin esperanzas y atiborrada de desilusiones.

Mi única pista es que se encontraban en alguno de los millones de _universos alternos_ que nos rodean. Contactaba con todo aquel que podía brindar aunque sea un poco de ayuda, aun en estos tiempos difíciles, aun más si sabía que no pertenecían a este plano.

Hoy me reuniría con una de ellos. Una pequeña que había conocido en alguno de mis tantísimos años de vida, perteneciente a un plano diferente, rebosante de magia y perfecto para alguien como yo. Nunca me intereso trasladarme de mundo, y mucho menos ahora.

Mis esperanzas no eran muchas y se desmoronaban cada vez que no lograba nada mas que un simple "No, lo siento, aquí no hay cazadores de sombras", pero no dejaría de trabajar para encontrarlos. Era lo que me mantenía en pie.

_Por favor_

¿Magnus Bane? – La puerta. Debía no haber oído su llegando por culpa de mis pensamientos.

Deje el _libro del Blanco_, el cual había recibido poca atención el día de hoy, en su lugar especial

Querida, pasa por favor, no te he oído – Estaba notablemente más grande que cuando la conocí, obviamente. Rondando los 20 años, con su estatura mediana y una sonrisa llena de promesas, entro al departamento.

Antes de sentarse, me dio un fuerte abrazo – Tanto tiempo Magnus. Me alegro de verte, aunque las circunstancias no sean las mejores – Comento con angustia

Aun así, es bueno ver, no solo que estas muy bien por lo que veo – Le comente mientras reconocía el cuerpo de modelo que se había ganado, regalándome un tierno sonrojo de su parte – Sino que has podido controlar tu magia.

Si, no sabes la alegría y liberación que eso me produce – Sus ojos plateados destellaban felicidad. Era envidiable

Rhiannon, me encantaría ponerme al día contigo luego, pero sabes que necesito preguntarte unas…- Sin embargo, la niña me interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. En otro momento me hubiera impacientado, pero estaba tan poco convencido de conseguir algo, que este no fue el caso.

Sí, sí, claro. Estoy dispuesta ayudarte en lo que sea, pero antes necesitaría saber si pudieras hacerme un pequeño favor – La duda se instalo tanto en su rostro como en el mío

Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Cualquiera que me escuchara pensaría que no era el verdadero Magnus, pero la realidad es que siempre había sido de lo mas cortes y servicial con ella. Era como una especie de hija para mí, con un pasado compartido.

¿Todavía tienes relación con los cazadores de sombras? – Su pregunta se siento como una especie de sacudida, como Presidente Miau despertándome por las mañanas. Muy sorpresivo y desconcertante.

Emm, si. Sigo siendo parte representante del _Consejo_, ¿pero porque te interesa? – Note como una cierta vergüenza se instalaba en su rostro.

Es que necesitaría saber si puedes brindarme algunas de esas cosas que ellos usan. De esas espadas brillantes y las varitas de cristal – Si lo anterior había sido desconcertante, esto me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

¿Estelas y cuchillos serafín? ¿Para qué quieres eso? Rhiannon, ¿eres consciente que, aun siendo maga, no puedes usar esas cosas? – Fue mi primera suposición. Seguro que conociendo lo que estas cosas hacían, siendo desconocidas en su mundo, quería apropiarse de algunas para llevar a cabo alguna misión. Tenía que ser eso.

¡Ya sé, no soy estúpida! – Dijo exasperadamente – Son para unos cazadores de sombras que se encuentran en mi plano. Están quedándose sin ese tipo de cosas, así que supuse que tu podías conseguirlas. ¿Puedes, porfis?... ¿Magnus? - Ellos. Tenían que ser ellos, ningún otro cazador podría estar en otro universo alterno. ¿O si, podía? No, debía calmarme, no podía esperanzarme rápidamente para después encontrarme perdiendo nuevamente.

Dime que tienes una foto – No contesto, simplemente me miro con extrañamiento - ¡Rhiannon, necesito una foto! Debes tener alguna en tu celular, ¡fíjate de una vez niña!

¡Hey, calmadito ojos de gato! – Se hecho para atrás en el sofá - ¿Celular? ¿Eres consciente de lo que dices? Sabes muy bien que no hay ese tipo de cosas allí – La ansiedad se estaba bombeando tanto por mis venas que olvide que la única forma que tuve y tengo para contactarla, es mediante la magia.

Sus nombres -**_ Por favor, por favor, por favor_** – Dime sus nombres

Mag…- Debió notar que no estaba de humor, asi que fue al grano – Uno de ellos se llama _Blair_. Los dos hermanos…- Mierda, sabía que me había entusiasmado por nada. Tantos años y aun así sigo sin aprender la lección

Son _Clary_ y _Alex_ – Dios, si estás jugando conmigo juro que cuando muera vas a haber lamentado llevarme contigo.

Esto tenía que ser una broma. ¿Hermanos, y con los mismos nombres que a quienes buscaba? No podía ser.

¿Hermanos? – Murmure

Oh, bueno, no exactamente. No son hermanos de sangre, pero se tratan como tales – Esta niña va a provocar que me muera antes de descubrir algo.

Dime, ¿es una chica pelirroja y pequeña, y un chico de cabello oscuro y…ojos azules? – _**Por favor, por favor**_.

¿Cómo lo supiste?... ¿Magnus, sigues en este mundo? – Son ellos. Lo sé, deben serlo.

Cariño, espérame aquí, debo hacer una llamada – Juro que si esto es una falsa alarma, el hombrecito de bigote y esvástica, se verá como un ángel de la guarda a mi lado

* * *

Espero les guste. Luego sabremos mas de Jace, Izzy, Simon y los demás.

Perdón si hay pocos espacios, pero sinceramente no se como hacer para dar saltos y que no quede todo tan junto.

_**Twitter: **_ /carlisaysrelax

_**Lottie**_


	3. Fantasías

**********Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su autora, Cassandra Clare, de su obra "The mortal instruments"**

* * *

********** _Jace_**

_**"No hay modo de fingir. Te amo, y te amaré hasta que muera, y si hay una vida después de esta, te amaré también entonces." **__(1)_

Debía dormir.

Lamentablemente era otro de esos días en el que, aun sintiendo el peso del cansancio sobre mis hombros, mis parpados se rehusaban a cerrarse. Como infinitas veces me había ocurrido.

La habitación se encontraba impecable, como siempre. Ya había cazado, entrenado hasta el hartazgo, y por si fuera poco, obtenido mi dosis diaria de sociabilidad con una exasperante hada.

No tenía nada más con lo cual distraer mi mente. Hasta había tomado un baño excesivamente largo con la intención de quitarme los restos de labial del cuello.

Lo único que quedaba era molestar a Isabelle, pero como siempre, se encontraba con Simon. No éramos muy comunicativos luego de esa noche. Ella prefería la compañía de Simon, al igual que él, la de ella.

Yo, por mi parte, no tenía favoritismo. Podía agotar mis ratos libres desde entes como sirenas, hasta Iglesia.

Con un suspiro resignado, me derrumbe como un saco de huesos en la cama.

Mirando el techo no tuve, ni siquiera, que contar hasta 10 para sentir como los recuerdos y el remordimiento me llenaba. Sentía las lágrimas de 4 años en mi garganta, lagrimas que no iba a derramar. Lo había hecho, pero ya no más. No debía.

Estire la mano para, del cajón de la mesa, sacar un cuchillo serafín. _Su_ cuchillo serafín, el que habíamos utilizado inútilmente para tratar de localizarlos.

Lo acaricie como un _tesoro_.

Estos eran los momentos que odiaba. Los momentos en los que recordaba tiempos de esperanza y felicidad bañada de luchas. Ahora solo era una lucha constante, una para sobrevivir.

Odiaba comportarme como lo hacía, viviendo por el simple hecho de tener que hacerlo. Pero era lo que sentía. Todo había perdido su sentido, y si bien me la pasaba con cualquier mujer, era una mera excusa para mostrar, inútilmente, que podía estar con alguien más.

Sí, mi cuerpo lo hacía, pero no mi corazón. Instantes fugaces en donde me encontraba con la mente libre, sin objeto de distracción, era en donde comenzaba a repugnarme mi propio ser.

Sentía que le estaba faltando el respeto, que mi promesa hacia ella había sido una mentira. Que me odiaría cuando volviera a verme.

Y ahí estaba la cuestión. Sabía muy bien, aunque Magnus se negaba a abandonar su postura, que esa cuando nunca existiría.

Desaparecieron, por 4 años, ya no volverían ni los encontraríamos nunca más. Mi único deseo, el único en el cual podía depositar mi escaza fe, era que estuvieran bien.

No quería vivir así, pero no podía no hacerlo. No podía dejar a mi escasa familia. Ya habían perdido dos hijos, uno muerto y otro desaparecido, junto con un padre que los había abandonado.

A _ella_ no le gustaría, a _el_ no le gustaría. Lo hacía por todos ellos, no por mí.

"_**So close no matter how far**__**  
**__**couldn't be much more from the heart**__**  
**__**forever trusting who we are**__**  
**__**and nothing else matters" **(2)_

El irónico ringtone de mi celular comenzó a sonar, despabilando mis ideas.

**Magnus**. ¿Qué quería ahora? _Joder, brujo, déjame un maldito segundo en paz_.

Lo mande al buzón de vos. No tenía la fuerza suficiente como para soportar otra charla estimulantica, entre millones de comillas, y llena de noticias inservibles de su parte.

Solo me hacía sentir peor. Más inútilmente lleno de ilusiones, que sabía muy bien, luego serian destrozadas.

De sueños en donde pudiera volver a golpearlo, abrazarlo, invadirlo de sarcasmos que nunca comprendería.

Sueños en donde volvía a gritarle por haber sido tan endemoniadamente desafiante, para luego disculparme, por mis últimas palabras hacia ella. Fantasías en donde podía besarla, sentirla y verla.

Solo eso, fantasías. ¿Por qué tenía que haber…?

"_**So close no matter how far**__**  
**__**couldn't be much more from the heart**__**  
**__**forever trusting who we are**__**  
**__**and nothing else matters"**_

¡¿Otra vez?! Por el Ángel, ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que tocarme las bolas?

_-Ignorar llamada_

No pasaron ni dos segundos, que el teléfono volvió a sonar irritablemente. _¡Pedazo de…!_

Usted se ha comunicado con…- Era inútil pero haber si mostrándole que, **no me interesaba nada **de lo que fuera a decirme, me dejaría en paz con mi maldita miseria.

¡¿Se puede saber porque no me atiendes de una primera jodida vez?! – Grito tanto que, por poco, casi se me salen los tímpanos. _Alguien más esta de mal humor_ – No importa. Dios, escucha. Tengo noticias

No me digas, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Encontraste otro _posible_ hechizo que, seguramente, no va a funcionar? Oh, espera, tal vez es algo más tedioso. ¡¿Se murió el gato sarnoso?! Te dije que si lo alimentas como tu comes, tarde o… - Mis mofas así el se vieron interrumpidas por un grito desesperado.

Pare de la sorpresa. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una reacción así de su parte.

¡Cierra la puta boca!- Casi podía sentir como le explotaban las venas de la… ¿ansiedad, exasperación, impaciencia? – Los encontré- Susurro, sin aliento, como sacándose un peso.

¿Qué? – Solté el cuchillo, cayendo este de la cama.

Los encontré, Jace. Al fin – Notaba como trataba de disimular lo más posible su alegría. Y era aquello lo que no me daba confianza. No podía estar seguro.

Me he quedado dormido, ¿no?

Magnus, ¿de qué carajo estás hablando? No puedes llamarme solo para jugarme una broma. Aun siendo gay, supuse que serias lo suficientemente hombre como para no meterme con algo así. No vuelvas a llamarme – Estaba a punto de cortar cuando alguien más hablo. No era Magnus, era la voz de una chica.

Eh… ¿hola? Magnus, ¿Qué hago?, ¿me está escuchando? – Escucho como este le respondía que sí. _Habla normalmente hacia el aparato, el te va a escuchar. Cuéntale_

¿Contarme qué? Y esta chica, ¿Quién carajos era?

Magnus ahora necesita de alguien más para hablar por él. Creo que ya recibí mis chistes diarios, pero si quieres llámame otro día para arreglar – Respondí sin ánimos

¡Espera! No sé qué quieres decir, pero lo que Magnus dijo es verdad. Conozco a tus…amigos- La emoción en su voz era idéntica a la del brujo – Ellos están en mi mundo. Llegaron hace dos años

¡Ja! Linda, al menos infórmate primero. Han pasado 4…- Y, otra jodida vez, me interrumpieron

¡El tiempo pasa distinto en un mundo paralelo! Para nosotros pasa más lento que para ustedes, tenemos una vida diferente con…- _¡Solo dile lo importante!_ – Clary: Pelirroja, pequeña, de mal genio y actualmente de 18 años. Alexander: Cabello negro, ojos azules, sereno hasta el hartazgo, con miedo a las arañas, 20 años. Ambos son dos de los tres cazadores de sombras de mi mundo. Los únicos que hay.

No…no, puede ser – Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y la emoción surgiendo por entre mis venas. No quería esto. No quería emocionarme para luego volver a mi monótono, y sin sentido, vida – No puedes estar segura. Puede ser cualquiera

No, lo estoy – Contesto con una seriedad sorprendente – Mientras te dedicabas a no contestarle a Magnus, y sabiendo este que algo así pasaría, me mostro fotos de ellos dos. Y a menos que sean gemelos, son la misma persona

Oh, por el Ángel.

Escucha, quiero ayudarte. A ti, a Magnus, y a ellos. Lo deseo muchísimo, pero debes venir lo antes que puedas aquí. Tu hermana ya ha sido avisada, así que supongo que vendrá hasta aquí en cuanto haya recogido sus cosas –

¿Sus cosas?- Murmure con confusión

Si, necesitamos que traigas todo lo necesario para viajar con nosotros. Para que vuelvas a verlos, y traerlos donde pertenecen – Ignore la duda y tristeza en su tono de vos, en estas últimas palabras. No lo entendía, y no me interesaba de momento – Te explicaremos todo aquí. Ah, y no olvides traer esas espaditas brillante y las varitas de cristal. _Te esperamos. _

_-Llamada finalizada_

Oía los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración acelerada. Y me quede así, inmóvil, por al menos 5 minutos, procesando.

Antes de que pudiera, siquiera arrepentirme, ya me encontraba con un bolso viejo en mano, corriendo hacia la sala de armas. Colocando una enorme cantidad de cuchillos, estelas y demás armas, jure ante **Raziel**, que si Magnus se había equivocado, incendiaria toda su ropa. Que básicamente sería peor que morir, al menos para él.

Vi a Isabelle salir disparada asía su cuarto, le di un asentimiento respondiendo a su mirada.

Simon espera en el Santuario. Ya voy para allá – Veía mi misma mirada reflejada en sus oscuros ojos.

Camino al Santuario, sentía como la runa de parabatai palpitaba sobre mi cuerpo.

* * *

_(1): _**Jace a Clary en _Ciudad de Cristal_**

_(2): _**Metallica_ - Nothing Else Matters_**

En un capitulo o dos mas, veremos a donde nos lleva Rhiannon.

Espero les haya gustado, en especial a,** Basileia75: **la primera en arriesgarse a leerme jajaja. Espero te este gustando todo hasta ahora**  
**

Si alguien mas lee la historia, por favor, dejen reviews comentando que les parece y que desearian ver. Y si saben como hacer para que coloque espacios entre los textos, se los agradecería con unas preciosas lunas de amor (¿Que?) , porque sinceramente me cuesta entender como editar en fanfiction.

Nos vemos luego.

_**Lottie**_


	4. Portal

**Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su autora, Cassandra Clare, de su obra "The mortal instruments"**

* * *

_**Jace**_

Siempre era extraño ver a Magnus con el cabello largo, pero aun más, era verlo tan... ¿radiante?

La chica con la que había tenido un _"_agradable_"_ intercambio verbal, obviamente, se encontraba allí. Iba de aquí para allá; nerviosa, preocupada y ayudando a Magnus, con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

No nos habían dicho nada desde que llegamos al apartamento. Los tres nos encontrábamos en un silencio intranquilo. Era cuestión de segundos para que alguien, en este caso Izzy, comenzara a hablar.

No quiero ser descortés pero, como decirlo… ¿Quién mierda es esta chica? – Directo al grano, ¿no, hermana? – ¿Tienen ganas de explicar la llamada infartarte? Porque a mí me gustaría, ¿a ti no, Simon?

¿Eh?...Ah, sí – Levanto su mirada, anteriormente ida, del suelo -¿Qué es todo esto, Magnus?

La chica, de cabellera oscura y extensa como la noche, se giro asía nosotros con la mano en el pecho. Parecía como si por fin se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Ella es Rhiannon – Contesto mientras garabateaba sobre la pared. ¿Un portal?

Hola…- Dijo esta, alzando una mano a modo de saludo. Simon le sonrió tensamente, Isabelle solo revoleo los ojos. Yo, por mi parte, observaba al brujo

Si, si, encantador. Pero, ¿De _dónde_ es? , ¿_Qué _es?, ¿Cómo sabe _quiénes_ es…son? – Tenia una mirada tan filosa como la que primera que le había dedicado a Clary, cuando nos conocimos en Pandemonium.

Magnus, ¿tengo que responder? – Pregunto, mirándolo con sincera duda en sus ojos grisáceos.

Wow, no sabía que tuvieras una hija. ¿Adoptaste una hace unos años para cambiar de la rutina con los gatos? – Seguía sin ver a la chica, y aun así sentía el penetrante odio en su mirada.

Esa no es forma de hacer nuevos amigos – Dijo el vampiro.

Tampoco lo es quedarse callado y mirar con la baba en la boca a otra chica delante de tu novia, que al mismo tiempo, resulta ser mi hermana – Que lindo, el vampiro ahora me gruñía. E Izzy haría un espectáculo de golpes en 3…2…

Querida, ya termino, así que cuanta tranquila. Puedes golpearlos, si quieres – Bueno, más latigazos para la próxima.

Soy del **reino de Fiore**, _Magnolia_. Es una ciudad, más bien un mundo diferente al suyo, lleno de magia – Tomo aire para continuar – No es como aquí…No existen, precisamente, los subterráneos ni los cazadores de sombras. _Casi _ni hay demonios.

Volvimos a silenciarnos para escucharla.

**-**Todo el mundo sabe de la magia. Hay gente que nace con ella, o que la practican, como también los que compran artículos mágicos. Y obviamente están aquellos que son simples…mmm, mundanos, como ustedes dicen. No pueden usar magia.

_**-**_Muchos están asociados a gremios, aunque hay muchos que trabajan solos. Mi gremio es _**Fairy Tail **_– Tras decir esto, y con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos, nos mostro un tatuaje en la parte posterior de su muñeca. Parece una especié de sombra extraña de un ave – También existen los gremios oscuros que…

No cuentes todo eso, lo sabrán mas tarde. Trata de ser breve, ya termino – Interrumpió Magnus.

Si, está bien. Emm… ¿Qué más? - Mientras ella pensaba vi la confusión en los ojos de mi hermana, y la fascinación en la del vampiro – Oh, bueno, soy una maga. Eso debió quedar claro por lo anterior.

No es lo mismo a ser un brujo, como Magnus. Cada uno tiene una magia en específica. Yo controlo…el tiempo y el espacio, de ahí que allá llegado hasta aquí, ya que en mi…mundo nadie puede hacerlo.

Momento, momento. ¿Cómo que nadie puede? , ¿No hay portales? – Izzy la miro con desconfianza – No creo nada. Pruébalo

¿Qué? – Contesto aturdida

Ya escuchaste – Sonrió Isabelle

Izz…- Trato de reprocharle el vampiro, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad, Magnus se encontraba con nosotros.

Hazlo – Le dijo a…¿Cómo era?, ¿Rania? Lo que sea.

Ella lo miro, y el asintió.

Tomo un suspiro, un parpadeo, y un sobresalto de Izzy. La chica no mentía.

Como si fuera algo completamente normal, apareció detrás de Isabelle, soplando en su oreja. Y me hubiera reído de ella, si eso no me hubiera jodidamente impactado.

Es como un personaje de comic – Fue lo único que dijo Simon. El único que hablo.

Ya tenía que surgir tu lado nerd, Sheldon – Magnus tenía una sonrisa orgullosa. Como la de un padre.

Pensé que se llamaba Simon – Dijo la maga apareciendo junto a nuestro anfitrión

Y lo es – Ella miro a los dos con confusión. Yo seguía, literalmente, con la boca abierta.

Izzy estaba enojada.

Todavía no nos dijiste como los conoces – Interrogo.

Ya dije que no hay cazadores_ allí_. Ellos, junto con otro chico, son los únicos que hay – Volvía a tener la misma mirada preocupada de antes. Casi angustiante – A Clary y Alec, los encontramos en una misión, perdidos. Dos días después de la fecha en la que, Magnus me dijo, desaparecieron.

Son miembros del gremio también, junto con el otro chico, Blair. El apareció unas semanas después que Clary y Alec, solo que no lo encontramos, el nos encontró – Respondió, finalmente

Si no hay Nefilims, ¿Cómo es que sabes qué son? – Pregunte.

Principalmente, porque ellos nos lo dijeron – Confeso, sin mirarme – Por otra parte, porque, en algún momento creo que existieron _allí_. No lo sé.

También está el hecho de que ella vivo en este mundo cuando era pequeña, y luego volvió a su universo correspondiente – Hablo Magnus.

Espera, ¿Qué? – Dijimos Izzy y yo.

…Pero esa es una historia larga y para otro día – Y ahora nos ignoraba – Lo importante es que, nos vamos a Fiore.

Silencio. No había sorpresa en el aire porque, básicamente, esperábamos algo por el estilo. Si había alegría, ansias, incertidumbre, y confusión.

¿Y la guerra? – Murmuro el vampiro. Al fin, algo inteligente - ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

La guerra puede esperar – El brujo, juro que lo hizo, por poco y le ruje – Además el tiempo allí pasa el doble de lento. Mientras que aquí pasaron cuatro años, allí pasaron solamente dos.

Todos asentimos, entusiasmados.

Mandaré, antes de irnos, un mensaje a Jocelyn para que venga aquí dejándole una carta explicando todo. Ella luego le explicara a Maryse –

¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? – Estaba mal, y aun así casi ni comentaba al respecto, debido a la agitación. Pero eran sus madres.

Porque alguien tiene que quedarse aquí, no podemos ir todos – Respondió – Ahora, ¿listos?

Cada uno tomo lo suyo, y troto asía el portal. Parándonos frente a él, esperando. No podíamos entrar sin saber a dónde ir.

Rhia – tomo a la chica por los hombros- tu serás la primera en pasar, así todos podemos seguirte. Tienes que pensar en el lugar al que iremos, y todos iremos detrás de ti. Es la única manera de llegar ya que ninguno conoce ese plano.

Asintió y se coloco delante del portal. No se movió.

¿Y bien?, ¿Qué esperas? – La patearía para poder entrar de una vez. De hecho, estaba acercándome hacerlo, solo que Magnus me tomo del brazo y me tiro asía atrás.

No te asustes. Es como cuando utilizas magia. Solo piensa en tu casa, en el gremio, a donde tenemos que ir y todo estará bien – Con la única persona que escuche a Magnus siendo tan dulce, era con Alec. Era escalofriante.

Suspiro. Corrió y se lanzo dentro.

¡Ya era hora! – Grito Isabelle, corriendo tras ella.

_Dios __**(1)**_mío, que salga bien – Dijo el vampiro, siguiéndola.

Tome aire, y mire a Magnus. Tenía la misma mirada que yo en mis ojos, y él lo notaba. Una mirada esperanzadora.

Vamos- Le sonreí, y me adentre, junto con los demás, dentro del portal.

* * *

_**(1)**_: Si, Simon puede nombrar a Dios. Después se aclarara

Hoy subo dos capítulos en uno, ya que este se hizo muy largo, así que nos vemos en el siguiente.

_**Lottie**_


	5. State of dreaming

**Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen. **

**Son propiedad de:**

** Cassandra Clare, y su obra "The mortal instruments"**

** Hiro Mashima, y manga/anime, "Fairy Tail"**

* * *

_**Jace**_

¡Ay!, ¡Sal de encima mío, imbécil! – Grito Simon.

Perdón…- El shock, no de haber aterrizado sobre el nerd, sino de estar en un mundo diferente, me hizo responderle así.

Parecía una ciudad completamente más antigua, solo que era obvio que no era así. Casi nadie nos había prestado atención, luego de salir prácticamente de la nada.

Niños jugaban con magia, otros vendían pócimas y objetos capaces de brindar poderes como si fuera cosa del día a día. Bueno, allí evidentemente lo era. En el país de_ Fiore_, más precisamente, en la ciudad de _Magnolia_, era así.

Isabelle estaba mirando todo con los ojos desbordados, tratando de contenerse. Simon se encontraba igual, solo que no se contenía.

Magnus nos siguió al instante, y si bien estaba sorprendido, no lo estaba tanto como nosotros.

La chica, Rhiannon [No sé ni cómo recordé el nombre], miraba entusiasmada y con una sonrisa contagiosa, la construcción delante de nuestras narices.

Tan grande como el Instituto, se alzaba una edificación, conocida allí como un gremio de magos. Al menos eso se deducía luego de identificar el tatuaje de la chica dentro del cartel que representaba al edificio.

Con letras enormes e impotentes, se alzaba frente a nosotros, **Fairy Tail**.

Entremos, no se queden parados allí – La maga salió corriendo asía sus puertas.

¡Rhiannon! – Le grito Magnus, siguiéndola junto con nosotros - ¿Y donde se supone que…?

Tienen que estar dentro del gremio, si no seguramente estarán en su casa – Contesto – Aun así, debo entrar primero para avisar de mi llegada. ¡Vamos! – Lo arrastro junto con ella.

Nosotros entramos, pegados a sus talones, siendo invadidos por un inmenso alboroto.

¡Hey, Rhia! ¿Quién es tu novio? – Pregunto una chica, borrocha por lo que se veía y con solo un bikini, o eso suponía, que cubriera su delantera.

¡Cierra la boca Cana, Rhiannon no puede tener novio! – Refuto, otro borracho, con cabello violáceo.

¡¿Qué carajo era esto?! Tenía unos enormes deseos de agarrar una de las sillas y lanzarlas contra alguien. No sé porque, tal vez porque me estaba poniendo putamente nervioso al no poder hacer nada.

¿Rhiannon volvió? – Pregunto la voz de un anciano. Al instante un anciano diminuto, casi del tamaño de un elfo, se nos acerco.

¡Maestro! – Lo recibió la chica con un abrazo. Este rio y la saludo amistosamente.

Veo que traes gente nueva – Indicó examinándonos, al finalizar los saludos.

¡Sí! Maestro, son cazadores de sombras y conocen tanto a Alec como a Clary – Le contesto. Al anciano por poco se le cae la pipa de la boca.

¡¿Mas?! Supongo que esto es una buena noticia – Pues claro que es una buena noticia si es que están en este jodido lugar.

¿Alguno de ellos esta…? –

¿Rhiannon? – Llamo una voz. Una muy familiar - ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Conseguiste algo? – Demasiado familiar.

Allí acercándose hacia nosotros estaba **Alec**. Mayor que la ultima vez en la que lo habíamos visto, pero era él, con la runa de parabatai intacta sobre su clavícula.

Isabelle no espero dos veces y se lanzo sobre su hermano. El se quedo aturdido e inmóvil, tanto como nosotros lo estábamos de verlo.

¿Pero qué…? – Exclamo este, sonrojado, mirando a Izzy.

Ella solo lloraba y balbuceaba. Como la última vez que lo había hecho, en la noche en que se esfumaron.

¡Alec!, ¿Dónde está Clary? - El se giro hacia Rhiannon, a punto de decir algo cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

¡Wuju! ¡Hola a todos! – Saludo un chico con un afeminado cabello rosado.

Este se encontraba junto a una chica de cabello rubio, con lo que aparentaba ser el peluche de un gato en brazos, aunque en realidad hablaba. De hecho, había salido volando de sus brazos. Literalmente

Pero todo eso quedaba completamente atrás. Todo paso a segundo plano.

Lucy, ¿Alec dejo de ser gay? – Le pregunto a la rubia, sonrojada, mientras miraba a mi hermana junto a Alec.

Cierra la boca Natsu – Respondió el aludido - ¿Y tu donde se supone que estabas y que mierda haces vestida así? Dime que eso no es sangre, por amor a…

Fui a una misión, ¿Qué no es obvio? – Allí, mayor pero al mismo tiempo joven, se encontraba **Clary**. Mi Clary, extrañamente vestida con un uniforme de enfermera, el mismo que la rubia. Eso importaba un carajo.

Oh, dios mío. Clary…Dios – Murmuro Simon

Quería correr hacia ella, al igual que había hecho Izzy. Tocar su cabello, ahora corto hasta los hombros, y enredar mis dedos en sus rizos. Volver a mirar sus ojos verdes para que todo volviera a tener sentido. Quería todo, de lo más simple hasta lo más complejo, de ella.

Alec alejo a Izzy de él y se acerco a Clary, antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

¿Y porque no avisas? Podía ir contigo – Le dijo examinándola de pies a cabeza, comprobándola.

Porque estabas con Blair – Le contesto – Y creo que vas a tener que explicarle algo, por lo que vi. ¿Quién es tu amiguita? – le dijo con una sonrisa picara

_¿Qué? _

N-no lo sé – Respondió avergonzado- Ella simplemente me abrazo.

_¿Qué? _

Claro que si – Contesto ella - ¿Por qué tanto silencio? Ah, ¡Rhiannon! – Salió corriendo a abrazar a la chica. A ella, dejándonos a nosotros detrás, como si le viéramos todos los días - ¿Lo conseguiste?

Eh…Yo- Se limito a mirar a Magnus, y luego a cada uno de nosotros, con pánico en los ojos. Clary siguió el camino de su mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

Sonrió y de manera casual, señaló: - No los había visto. ¿Son nuevos miembros?

_¿Qué? _

Magnus cayó de rodillas al suelo, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los que estaban allí. Isabelle miraba de Alec a Clary, con los ojos y boca bien abiertos.

Simon fue el único que se acerco a Clary, y pregunto directamente.

Clary, soy yo. Hace cuatro años que no nos vemos, pero soy yo. Somos nosotros – No podía evitar tartamudear. El pánico en la voz del vampiro era traslucido.

Eh…No, te estás equivocando – Contradigo mirando con claro extrañamiento- Es la primera vez que te veo. A ti y a todos ellos.

Simon se quedo de piedra. Yo, parecía que estaba imitándolo, quedándome totalmente estático.

Sentí como una parte de mi, una muy importante, se quebraba. Lo único que podía observar mientras me debatía entre echarme a reír histéricamente, o llorar como un marica _**(1)**_, era el anillo _Morgenstern_ adornando su cuello sobre el tatuaje en su pecho.

El mismo que el de todos allí.

El símbolo de _**Fairy Tail**_

* * *

_**(1): Me parece innecesario aclarar esto, pero siempre hay alguien que, por una razón u otra, necesita explicaciones.**_

_**Debido al comentario que hizo el Guest, pido disculpas si con esta palabra ofendí a alguien mas. **_

_**Sinceramente no me parece algo ofensivo, aunque puede que lo sea para otros y no para mi. Es una manera de hablar, que ni siquiera use de manera despectiva (y si lo usara como tal, seria por como es el personaje, no por como soy yo. Chicos, mi mejor amigo es gay, así que soy de bastante mente abierta) De hecho, cuando yo me pongo a llorar, por ejemplo: porque me lastime, me dicen: "¡Ay, no seas maricona!" **_

_**En ningun momento lo use de mal manera, de ser asi no haria un fanfic Malec. Ademas, el personaje de Jace es asi, ofensivo en algunos casos porque no tiene "pelos en la lengua".**_

_**Puede que el comentario haya sido un chiste o no, por si las dudas, aclaro. Espero, querido guest, que vuelvas a leer y que trates de no tomar todo de manera tan literal. Y si fue un chiste, mejor, me hiciste dar cuenta de que siempre hay personas asi que necesitan de una "pequeña" aclaración para no vivir ofendido. Con todo respeto. **_

Bueno aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo. Espero disfruten lo que sale de mi retorcida mente, y se sumen más personas.

_Aviso: La mayoría de los capítulos serán narrados por Jace y Magnus, así que irán intercalándose. Este, junto con el anterior, eran en realidad un solo capitulo pero al ser muy largo lo dividí en dos, de ahí que haya narrado mas Jace que Magnus. Por lo tanto, el capitulo que viene sera desde el punto de vista del brujo._

Gracias **JaeryDeCarstairs, **por el elogio y por sumarte.

Nos vemos.

_**Lottie**_


	6. Hada de nieve

**Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen.**

**Son propiedad de:**

**Cassandra Clare, y su obra "The mortal instruments"**

**Hiro Mashima, y manga/anime, "Fairy Tail"**

* * *

_**Magnus**_

_**1"**__**El reino de Fiore…Un país neutral de 17 millones de habitantes, es un mundo de magia. **_

_**Aquí la magia se compra y se vende cada día, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas. **_

_**Y existen aquellos que emplean la magia como su oficio, a estas personas se las conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a varios gremios y realizan trabajos por encargos, hay una gran cantidad de gremios por el reino; y en cierta ciudad se sitúa un cierto gremio. **_

_**Un gremio desde el que varias leyendas nacieron una vez, o mejor dicho, continuaran naciendo en el futuro.**_

_**Su nombre es: Fairy Tail."**_

_-¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que está pasando? _

_-Amigo, es Fairy Tail, nunca nadie sabe lo que pasa. Siempre está lleno de sorpresas_

_- ¿Vieron al de ojos felinos? Casi no se mueve._

_-Ninguno se mueve. ¡Eso no es de hombres! _

_- Pobrecita, creo que está llorando. ¿Qué les habrá pasado?_

_- No lo sé Laki pero… ¡Oye, Macao, que se te cae la baba y es una jovencita!_

Todavía de rodillas sobre aquella tierra desconocida, escuchaba los murmullos propagándose de boca en boca, como un zumbido constante.

No tenía la fuerza mental como para levantarme y enfrentar esa situación, menos cuando los otros tres estaban iguales o peor que yo. Y es que, ¿Por qué nada podía salir enteramente bien?

Estaba contento, más que contento, no cavia del júbilo. Los habíamos encontrado, como tanto habíamos soñados, y completamente sanos. Bueno, omitiendo el detalle de que estaban jodidamente amnésicos.

Por un momento llegue a dudar de que realmente fueran ellos y no una copia exacta de otro mundo, y que por ello no nos recordaran. Pero no lo eran.

Eran nuestros Clary y Alec, mi Alec. El anillo y la runa parabatai lo comprobaban.

Sentía que me iba a explotar la cabeza buscando soluciones, porque eso era lo que debía hacer. Ahora que los teníamos frente a nosotros, debíamos hacerles entender quienes eran, o más bien, quienes somos nosotros.

Algo rozo mi pierna a una gran velocidad, despertándome como de un letargo.

Levante la cabeza para contemplar una especie de paisaje surrealista. Isabelle, con los ojos vidriosos, era sostenida por un callado y paralizado Simon. Uno con la vista fija en Alec, otro en la de su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Jace, a mi lado, sostenía su cabello con los ojos cerrados. Aun así, sentía como la frustración, la ira y la confusión; se escondían en sus ojos.

Rhiannon, extrañamente con un gato al hombro, hablaba apresuradamente con un Alexander de ojos desorbitados y una Clary confusa. Esta última se giraba constantemente, observándonos, con el seño fruncido y la boca semi-abierta.

El pequeño, al que habían llamado Maestro, permanecía serio con una pipa en su boca.

Parece que uno de tus amigos volvió a la vida – Supuse que le hablaba a Rhiannon. Mientras tanto, yo decidí levantarme del suelo, manteniendo una postura seria - ¿Por qué no los llevas a todos al piso de arriba? Hablen allí todo lo que necesiten

¡¿Yo también puedo?! – grito el chico de pelo rosado con el que había entrado Clary.

No seas idiota Natsu, es un momento privado – Le dijo su rubia compañera

Aye**2**, Natsu. Lucy tiene razón – Si bien me sorprendí, porque un extrañísimo gato azul con alas estuviera hablando, me hubiera perturbado mas si no fuera por la situación y si no tuviera la cantidad de años vividos que tengo.

Uno se acostumbra, con el transcurso del tiempo, a ver cualquier cosa.

¡Pero yo también quiero escuchar! – Exclamo haciendo un puchero – Y se que tu también quieres, Lucy – sonrió maliciosamente

Cl-Claro que no – Volteo a observarme, sonrojándose un poco.

No tenía tiempo para esto.

Te gussssssssta**3**– Respondió el gato, mientras que el de bufanda, llamado Natsu, fruncía el seño como la mayoría en este momento.

Cierra la boca, estúpido gato – Lo empujo lejos de ella, saliendo este volando con sus alas, así el pelirosado.

¡Bueno, basta! – Rhiannon se puso frente a todos, llamando al silencio con total efectividad – Vamos a ir todos arriba y hablar lo más claro posible.

¿Entonces si…? – Pregunto el chico.

¡Si, Natsu! – Contestaron Clary y Rhiannon. La primera saliendo del silencio en el que se encontraba.

Ahora que se había girado completamente, note como Clary llevaba un gato en brazos. Solo que este y el de Rhia, parecían completamente ordinarios.

Pero te quedas calladito. Así que Lucy, vas a tener que ayudar en eso – Ordeno, mientras acariciaba a su "mascota" de pelaje gris y heterocromía**6**.

¡¿Y yo porque?! – Chillo la muchacha vestida de enfermera, cuasi porno, al igual que Clary.

Si, escenario surrealista quedaba como anillo al dedo para describir esta atmosfera.

Porque hoy me hicieron perder todo mi dinero, ¡y porque si! – Rebatió.

Esa no es razón para…- La rubia fue callada por la mano de Rhia. Gracias a Jesús, Mari, José, el Ángel y lo que sea.

Vamos, arriba –Indico con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se sintió como si Erza estuviera aquí – Murmuro Natsu con un escalofrió. El gato asintió con la cabeza.

Izzy, Simon y Jace, ya se encontraban un poco mejor dentro de lo que se era razonablemente permitido. Escuchaban todo, mirando ansioso y con anhelo.

Nos giramos todos, siguiendo a los tres escaleras arriba, en busca de respuestas.

* * *

Una vez en el piso superior, con un Jace con los nervios enturbiados por las hormonas, que trataba de no mirarle ni las tetas ni el culo a la chica que fue su novia, nos sentamos todos juntos en una gran mesa de roble.

Alec seguía con sus ojos azules agrandados, por lo que sea que le hayan dicho. Deseaba tomar su rostro y sumergirme, privadamente, en unos ojos que solían pertenecerme a mí también.

Clary, en cambio, parecía enojada.

Ambas chicas soltaron a sus gatos, pero la pelirroja continuó con los brazos en jarra.

Los felinos saltaron sobre la mesa, colocándose a cada lado de Happy, el gato de forma peluchesca, que no solo podía hablar y volar debido a sus alas, sino que también caminaba en dos patas.

Aun con todo lo estrafalario de Happy, los últimos dos felinos fueron los que me asombraron hasta lograr que abriera mi boca.

Si bien uno de ellos, más específicamente el de Rhia, poseía el pelaje anaranjado y unos particulares ojos violáceos. Mientras que el de Clary, tenía un pelaje y color de ojos completamente diferentes, ambos dos gozaban de una particular cola bifurcada.

En toda mi vida había visto a uno de ellos, de hecho, estaba convencido que no existían. Hasta ese momento.

No estaba completamente seguro de si era algo bueno o malo, no sabía demasiado. Pero por cómo se comportaban con sus, al parecer "dueñas", debía tratarse de un caso en particular donde…

Bien, vamos a aprovechar que Natsu y Happy tienen la boca cerrada – Interrumpió nuestra maga viajera, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo, eso podía dejarse para más tarde – Alec y Clary ya tienen una idea de porque están aquí y quiénes son.

En realidad, no lo tengo claro – Contesto la pequeña – No conozco a ninguno de ustedes, así que si que no confió en que estén aquí para devolvernos solo al mundo del cual pertenecemos, supuestamente. Aun por muy amigos que sean de Rhiannon- Juro que se le iban a romper las cejas de tanto fruncirlas.

Pero recuerdas que no eres de aquí, ¿Cómo puede ser, entonces, que no sepas quienes somos? …_¿…Quién son?_ - Exigió Jace, apretando los puños debajo de la mesa.

Si, sé que no soy de Fiore. Como también, al igual que Alec, se mi nombre y que soy una cazadora de sombras. Pero eso es lo único que sabemos – Le respondió, manteniendo una mirada enojada nublada por la tristeza- Ni siquiera sabemos cómo llegamos aquí.

Alec , mirando hacia abajo, asintió con la cabeza.

Jace miro a Clary con desesperación, con palabras en su boca que, por primera vez, no dejaba salir. Isabelle se encontraba igual que su hermano, solo que había tomado su escepticismo para ser partícipe de la conversación.

Y tu – Hablo señalando a Rhiannon - ¿Ya sabias esto?

Bueno…Si, solo que pensé que cuando ellos los vieran, recordarían aunque sea algo- Un pensamiento demasiado poético para mi gusto, pero Rhia era comúnmente positiva, así que no descartaba que esa allá sido lo que pensó para ocultarnos algo tan grande- Estaban tan emocionados, que tampoco quería desanimarlos…- Murmuro

Pues lo hiciste todo mucho peor. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ocultar que mi hermano no sabe quién soy? – Simon reacciono solamente para intentar calmarla, tomándola del brazo, lo cual fue contestado con, prácticamente, un codazo - ¡¿Cómo mierda puede ser que, además de desaparecer, no sepan quienes somos?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser…?! – Mientras cuestionaba la situación al igual que su hermano, los gatos de Rhia y Clary, se alzaron para gruñirles a ambos.

Poco faltaba para que se erizaran como si les hubieran arrojado agua o visto un perro.

¡Lucy!- El gato azul salió corriendo asía la muchacha rubia – Me ponen nervioso, ¡y extraño a Charle!

¡Bastis**4**, no hagas eso! – El, o más bien, "la" gata anaranjada, lanzo un último gruñido a Izzy. Esta última se limito a alzar la ceja, observando la extravagante cola, mientras la gata obedecía a Rhia, sentándose nuevamente.

El gato, macho en este caso, no quitaba sus desiguales ojos de Jace, su presa. Sus ojos ocres y aguamarina podían devorarlo más rápido que cualquier demonio que haya el rubio haya enfrentado.

Ven, Miysis**5,** está bien – El gato se volteo, no sin antes restregarle su cola en la cara a Jace, luego de que Clary lo llamara mientras golpeaba la mesa. Este fue a sus brazos, burlándose del cazador.

Casi me rio. Casi.

Al menos el rosado lo hizo, aunque luego recibiera un golpe en la cabeza.

Jace suspiro, se paso la mano por el cabello con desaliento, para terminar observando la runa de su compañero. De su parabatai.

Pero entonces, si sabes el significado de las runas, ¿no es así, Clary?- Seguía mirando al chico, que ahora mas consiente se mostro avergonzado. Mis labios se curvaron un poco, en lo que intento ser una sonrisa, ante un gesto tan usual en el pelinegro.

Primero, no me hablas como si me conocieras…- ¿Acaso esta chica se había convertido en la vivísima imagen femenina de su novio? – Y segundo, obvio que lo sé, no soy idiota.

Entonces, ¿Quién es tu parabatai, Alexander? – El chico, ahora no tan pequeño, volvió su vista hacia el otro nefilim, con sorpresa y confusión.

No…No, lo sé – Contesto

El rubio se jalo la camisa, lo suficiente como para mostrar la otra parte de la runa – No solo eres mi hermano, también eres mi parabatai…Al menos, tienes que poder reconocer eso ahora –

Esa podría ser la runa de cualquiera, no tiene porque… ¿Alec? – El aludido se encontraba con la mona sobre el pecho, más específicamente, sobre la runa.

Tiene sentido- Susurro

¿Cómo? – Ahora todos lo estaban observando, mayormente ansiosos.

Pude sentir algo cuando llegaron – Continuo – Es como si el vacio que sentía, hubiera sido cubierto. No me había pasado nunca. Al menos no desde que estamos aquí.

Jace sonrió.

Muéstrale la marca, la estrella – Le indique. No recuperarían la memoria solamente con algo así, pero servía para que al menos, creyeran algo de lo decíamos.

Y para que nosotros nos convenciéramos, de que no debíamos rendirnos.

* * *

_**1-**Inicio de los primeros capítulos de __**Fairy Tail**__, y una pequeña introducción para ustedes, si por si no han leído o visto el anime. _

_**2-**Frasecita que suele decir __**Happy**__. Vendría a ser como un "¡Sí!", en español_

_**3-**Otra frase típica de __**Happy**__._

_**4-**Nombre en griego, de la diosa de la mitología egipcia, __**Bastet**__.__Se representaba bajo la forma de un__gato__doméstico, o bien como una mujer con cabeza de gato_

_**5-**Nombre, también en griego, de un dios del Antiguo Egipto: __**Maahes**__. __Representado con cabeza de león._

**_6-_**_E__s una anomalía de los ojos en la que los iris__ son de diferente color, total o parcialmente_**_._**_Esta mal ordenado, porque olvide que no habia aclarado este punto, por si las dudas._

Uff, cuantas aclaraciones. Voy a ser lo más breve posible, porque ya estoy con sueño.

Pueden preguntarme lo que quieran, pero usualmente aclarare en el capitulo, las cosas que tendrán relevancia mas tarde o que puede llegar a confundirlos. No puedo decir mas, porque varias cosas se irán descubriendo.

Aclaro también, para quienes no conocen Fairy Tail, que no todos los personajes que utilizo son de este anime/manga. Rhiannon, los gatos, y otros personajes que iremos viendo, son exclusivamente míos.

Quiero decir que, en cuanto a parejas de Fairy tail (como no pude ponerlo en el summary), será principalmente Natsu y Lucy. Si, aparecerán, como ya fui nombrando, otros personajes. Pero hasta el momento la pareja primordial, y la que está confirmada, es Natsu y Lucy.

Hay otra pero no puedo decirla porque delataría futuros capítulos.

Gracias a quienes se sumaron, y por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews que son lo que me motiva y me hacen progresar.

Más tarde subiré la segunda parte.

_**Lottie**_


	7. Hada de nieve II

**Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen.**

**Son propiedad de:**

**Cassandra Clare, y su obra "The mortal instruments"**

**Hiro Mashima, y manga/anime, "Fairy Tail"**

* * *

**_Magnus_**

No me digas que este tipo es como Gray – Exclamo Natsu – ¡Ya era suficiente con un stripper en el gremio!

Basta, Natsu – Le indico la rubia. El se defendió con un puchero de lo más infantil.

Jace, se quito la chaqueta, y jalando de nuevo su camiseta, mostro la estrella en su hombro. La que indicaba que había sido tocado por un ángel.

Por el Ángel – Musito la pelirroja. Había dejado de lado su enojo para dar lugar a una confusión, que por lo que veía, estaba mezclada de tristeza.

Esa marca, no es la misma que tiene… - Comento Lucy

Miysis, el gato, encaro a su dueña al mismo tiempo que le maullaba.

Clary, creo que…creo que esto es en serio. Puede que sepan de verdad de dónde venimos, y quienes somos- Alexander coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la aludida, llamando su atención.

Y el anillo – Reclamo la atención el rubio - ¿Recuerdas toda su historia? ¿_Morgenstern?_

Morgenstern – Con los ojos desorbitados, y siendo protagonista de todas las miradas, continuo negando con la cabeza – No…

¿Por qué no? – Inquirió el vampiro - ¿Por qué esta tan segura que no es así, o quieres creer que no tenemos nada que ver con ustedes?

Porque…- La anteriormente pequeña, volvió a fruncir el seño – Si es así… ¿Cómo puede ser que nos dejaran así? – Cuchicheo

¿Qué dices? – Cuestiono Isabelle

Pasaron dos años…- Comenzó la pelirroja

En realidad fueron cuatro, lo que pasa es que aquí…- Quiso intervenir Rhiannon, sin embargo, no la dejo.

¡¿Cuatro años?! – Continuo - ¡¿Hace cuatro años que no estoy en mi mundo, que no veo a mi padre, madre y/o hermanos, si es que los tengo?! ¡Eso es aun peor!. Hace tanto tiempo que estamos desaparecidos, tanto aquí como allá, y un día se acuerdan de nosotros y deciden venir a buscarnos devuelta.

Parece que los años te hicieron más estúpida – Le dijo Isabelle con rabia- ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera insinuar algo así?

¿Disculpa? Puedo decir lo que se me de la regalada gana, e insinuar lo que quiera. En lo que a mí respecta, no son diferentes a cualquier extraño que haya querido matarme – Bien, si no paraba esto ahora, íbamos a durar otros cuatro años mas discutiendo. Conociendo el mal genio de las dos, era muy probable.

Alec suspiro, fatigado, dándome la clave en que debía intervenir.

No fue así – Platique con el tono de voz más calmo que encontré – Ustedes no desaparecieron porque nosotros, ni ninguno, lo quisiera. Fue un accidente – Uno que, con todo lo nuevo que sabíamos, me sorprendía aun mas. ¿Por qué una bruja ordinaria se había tomado un trabajo tan exhaustivo en estos chicos? De hecho, por lo que había ocurrido, ya no tenía la certeza de que haya sido una bruja.

Pero eso podía esperar.

Los buscamos, todo lo que pudimos, durante todo este tiempo. Casi podría decirse que la suerte fue nuestro último recurso para poder verlos – Mire a Rhiannon – Ocurrió una noche, en la que habían ido a cazar a un subterráneo…

Mientras narraba la historia que me habían contado, cientos de veces, diversas reacciones cubrían la cara de los dos nefilims .

Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que son de nosotros? – Fue Alec el que hablo. Clary se encontraba callada.

Soy tu hermana – Respondió Izzy, sonriéndole como nunca lo había hecho – Tu parabatai, Jace, también lo es. Bueno, en realidad tiene tantos apellidos como runas en el cuerpo, pero básicamente es nuestro hermano – Le pego un codazo- Solíamos ser los más pequeños, y tú te la dabas del responsable adulto "debo-protegerlos- soy-el -mas -grande –aquí", y mira ahora. Al menos por un año, Jace te ha superado.

Este pestaño, desconcertado, por la nueva información.

El vampiro es el mejor amigo de Clary, básicamente, desde siempre – Prosiguió Jace

¡¿Vampiro?! – Exclamaron la rubia, el rosado, y el gato.

Puedo hablar solo, gracias – Dijo este agarrándose la cabeza, por haber sorprendido, a los otros tres. Aun cuando éramos nosotros los que, internamente, nos partíamos la cabeza con todo lo que estábamos viendo.

¿Y que se supone que eres tú de mi? – Exigió Clary - ¿Cómo tenemos la misma marca?

La marca, como también el anillo, tiene una historia larga. Básicamente la marca significa que has sido tocado por un ángel, y por eso puedes hacer cosas que otros cazadores no, como crear runas – Esta abrió los ojos, y por primera vez, asintió – Y con respecto a que soy…Bueno, digamos que tu novio.

Todos, excepto los que veníamos del universo "normal", se mostraban claramente asombrados. Ni hablar de Clary.

Querrás decir que _eras _mi novio – Le rebatió

Use bien el tiempo verbal – Le contesto, con bastante seriedad – Para mi sigues siéndolo.

Silencio.

Pues para mí no – Concluyo.

Jace apretó los dientes, y jugaría el libro del blanco porque tenía una batalla interna en su mente, peor que cualquiera que pudiera tener con Sebastian.

_El libro del blanco. _Eso, es. Ahí tenía que estar la clave.

Emm…¿Y tu quien eres? – Eso dolió. Dolió que la única persona que realmente necesitase, para ahora y siempre, no supiera quién soy. Que no recordara, desde mi nombre hasta la ruptura.

Yo…- Estaba titubeando, no podía creerlo. ¿Pero que podía decirle? No quería decirle la verdad, pero no podía aprovecharme de un amnésico – Soy Magnus, el gran brujo de Brooklyn – Un tonto intento para ver si una chispa de conocimiento saltaba en sus ojos. Pero estos seguían navegando en una inocente curiosidad- Soy…tu ex novio.

Juraría que nunca se había planteado el hecho de que había dejado a un novio, o que este ultimo lo había dejado a él, cuando llego al mundo en el que se encuentra. Sus ojos desbordados de incredulidad y desconcierto, me daban la razón.

Clary golpeo la mesa, levantándose del asiento, para emprender su rumbo escaleras abajo.

¿A dónde vas? – La llamo Alec

A buscar a Laxus – Contesto.

Jace tuvo la clara intensión de seguirla, pero Alec lo freno en seco.

_Tengo que ir yo. Ya volvemos. _

Dijo rápidamente, hasta lo que logramos oír.

¿Laxus no se había ido a una misión?- Indago, como siempre, el ya conocido Natsu.

Si- Reveló, escuetamente, Rhiannon

Luego de la vorágine, el piso se encontraba sumido en un tenso silencio.

Sé que no es el momento, pero, ¿Soy el único que se pregunta, qué carajo pasa con los gatos aquí? – El que rompió el silencio, no fue nada más que el vampiro.

Y que Clary y la rubia estén vestidas como para promocionar un sex shop, obvio que tampoco llama la atención – Siguió Izzy , lo que causo que a Lucy, por poco, no le explotara la cara por la vergüenza.

¿Tomas cualquier tipo de sangre? – Interrogo Natsu, sin pelos en la lengua e ignorándolos completamente.

Ay, mierda – Murmuro el nerd.

¿No hay vampiros, aquí? – Cuestiono Isabelle. Que extrañamente estaba de mejor humor.

Lu-Lucy, no quiero que me muerda – Dijo Happy, ocultándose detrás de la chica- Puedes tenerla a ella, aunque seguro sabe horrible.

¡Gato de mierda! – Le grito.

Gritos sobre vampiros, sangre, y amenazas cubrieron la sala. Rhiannon, en medio del pequeño caos de voces, le explicaba a Izzy que aquí, además de casi no haber demonios, tampoco había subterráneos.

Magnus, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Era Jace, que si bien seguía con esa conocida tristeza en sus ojos, se lo notaba mas pacifico.

De hecho, todos nos encontrábamos así. Porque si bien ellos no recordaban todo, podíamos verlos y estaban sanos y salvos. Algo que antes, solo podíamos darnos el lujo de soñarlo.

Lo resolveremos, pero vamos a necesitar tiempo –

_Recordando el libro del blanco, puedo darme la seguridad, de que __no todo está perdido__._

* * *

Aquí estoy de vuelta con la segunda parte. Si tienen problemas para entender quien esta narrando, recuerden que los capítulos serán narrados por Jace y Magnus, alternándose.

Si en el capitulo anterior hablaba Jace, entonces en el siguiente será Magnus (a menos que el capitulo este dividido en dos partes como este, y el anterior)

Otra cosa, me gustaría saber si les gustaría, en algún momento, tener la narración de algún otro personaje: Alec, Clary, Rhiannon, etc. De ser así, háganmelo saber.

Gracias a Viky16melendez,acidda, nyaanekito, JaeryDeCarstairs y Basileia75 por sus tan lindos reviews.

Espero les guste. No olviden recomendar y dejar reviews

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que será narrado por Jace, al ser este ultimo narrado por Magnus

Besos

_**Lottie**_


	8. Despiértame cuando todo acabe

**Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen.**

**Son propiedad de:**

**Cassandra Clare, y su obra "The mortal instruments"**

**Hiro Mashima, y manga/anime, "Fairy Tail"**

* * *

**Avisos: **

_**Blablabla**_- Punto de vista

_Blablabla – _Serán, en este capítulo, hechos pasados.

* * *

_**Jace **_

_**1**__**"Y todo el mundo te admira y sobre-estima con razón, diciendo cuan fuerte serás**_

_**No pudiste notar, que todo de a poco te afecto y cambiaste tu esencia del alma" **_

Antes de que Alec y Clary volvieran, decidimos, aunque fuera obvio, que nos quedaríamos el tiempo que fuera necesario para que estos dos volvieran a la normalidad.

El único inconveniente era, no solo la amplia diferencia de tiempo entre ambos mundos, sino en donde nos quedaríamos. Dejando de lado el problema mayor: el supuesto _antídoto_, que debería encontrarse en **El libro del Blanco**.

Cuando estos volvieron, Alec, con gran entusiasmo, nos ofreció quedarnos en su _hogar. _No podía decirse lo mismo de Clary.

Y así, con una pelirroja malhumorada, un parabatai con ojos brillantes de ilusión, unos extravagantes gatos, y los que se hacían llamar magos; nos dirigimos al lugar en donde nos hospedaríamos.

* * *

-¡Hola Lucy!

-¡Tenga cuidado!

-Sí, sí. ¡Gracias! – Contesto la chica que caminaba, haciendo equilibrio, sobre el borde de la calzada de ladrillos que abrazaba el rio del pueblo.

-¡Yo también quiero jugar! – Intervino Natsu

-Sal de aquí. ¡Vas a tirarnos a todos, estúpido!- La chica empujaba a su compañero, mientras que el gato azul intervenía con su risa aniñada.

Era la única conversación que se escuchaba.

El resto, los seguíamos juntos y en silencio. Bueno, a excepción de Clary que se encontraba liderando la marcha, bastante alejada de todos.

No podía dejar de observarla. ¿Y porque mierda tenía que, después de tanto tiempo, verla vestida como si estuviera en una de mis fantasías eróticas?

-Rhia llego a decirnos que trajeron cuchillos serafines y más cosas… ¿No? –Pregunto Alec, disimulando tranquilidad.

-Trajimos de todo un poco –Confirmo Izzy – Supongo que es imposible conseguir armas así aquí, ¿no?

-Queras que **yo, **lo traje. Tu solo buscabas tu maquillaje y zapatos de tacón- Objete, sin despegar la atención de, la que solía ser, mi chica- Espero hayas traído preservativos, porque estoy seguro que, siendo como es el chupasangre, no los trajo.

-Gracias a Dios…– Era doloroso saber que, hoy en día, Simon era capaz de pronunciar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la religión. Lo era, porque significaba que había perdido su fe – madure más que tú en estos años, así que simplemente voy a ignorarte.

-¿Es una clase de apuesta? Porque definitivamente puedo hacerte enojar

-No lo es; Y no, no puedes hacerlo.

-Claro que pued…

-Por favor mocosos. Cierren la boca – Intervino Magnus, apretándose las sienes – Y si, Sheldon, Jace puede hacerte cabrear en cualquier momento.

-¿No se llamaba Simon? – Cuestiono Alec, dirigiéndose a Rhiannon

-Sí, joder. Solo que le gusta aparentar que no recuerda mi nombre- Respondió

-No sé de qué hablas Seamus- El brujo contemplaba el esmalte de sus uñas.

-Te estás enojando- Le dije. Nunca dejaba de ser divertido.

-¡Que no!- Chillo a mi lado.

Alec dejo de reírse cuando sintió que era testigo de todas las miradas. Volvió a sonrojarse y, aun sin ver, estaba seguro que los labios de Magnus se habían curvado hacia arriba.

No- Hablo Rhiannon- Casi no hay material aquí. Muy pocas veces encontramos cosas referentes a su mundo en alguna misión, porque se consideran objetos extraños y de un valor altísimo, aun cuando no haya casi nadie que pueda usarlo a excepción de **nuestros **nefilims – le sonrió hacia Alexander- Si no pedí armas antes, fue porque teníamos suficientes.

Teniendo a **Blair**, duplicamos las armas que teníamos el primer año que llegamos- Afirmo mi parabatai.

**Blair**, el nombre del tercer cazador de sombras en este universo. Sería una sospechosa coincidencia si la historia de este fuera similar a la nuestra.

-¿Puedo…eh…preguntarte algo?- Una curiosidad morbosa tambaleaba en los ojos de quien, en algún momento, había sido mi hermano mayor. Toda ella enviada hacia Magnus.

-Si – Hablo, conteniendo la emoción. Y no lo culpaba, yo también lo sentiría.

-¿Quién…quiero decir,...- Dudo- yo corte contigo o…? Lo siento, tal vez no debería preguntar. Ni siquiera sé cómo nos conocimos, y…

-Fui yo- Interrumpió su ex – y fue un error del que me arrepiento todos los días.

Efectivamente, Alex tuvo que desviar su mirada fuera de los serios ojos del brujo, al igual que yo tuve que alejarme para evitar el tenso ambiente.

Y, observando todo este tiempo como Clary era vista por cada hombre; y a veces hasta mujeres que pasaban cerca de ella, decidí arriesgar mi culo e ir en su camino.

* * *

Cuando la alcance, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, tratando de ocultarlos, lo que obviamente generaba el efecto contrario.

Y puedo afirmar ante Dios y Raziel, que habían crecido perfectamente bien.

-Hey- Me hecho un pequeño vistazo de reojo y volvió a mirar al frente.

¿Qué? – Escupió

-Hace frio, ¿no? – Dije mirando sus brazos. Claro, sus brazos.

-Muérete - Y para darle más énfasis, su gato mascota; siguiendo el camino de sus pisadas, gruño en acuerdo con ella. ¿Qué mierda era esa cosa?

-¿Por qué me dices eso? – Fingí hacerme el ofendido – Solo he sido caballeroso

-Caballeroso, ¡puff! – Bufo con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro – Apuesto que puedo ser cien veces más caballerosa, que tú en toda tu vida.

-Entonces no lo demuestras muy bien-

-Que no lo sea contigo, no significa que no lo sea con los demás- Retruco – Además, tampoco lo mereces. No me caes bien.

-¡No me digas!, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta – Era como volver a empezar toda la relación de vuelta. ¡Joder! Pero ella lo valía todo – Aunque no entiendo porque te caigo tan mal si no te he hecho nada malo.

-Si lo hicieron- Respondió ahora sin la sonrisa- No…No digo que lo que hayan dicho sea mentira, pero… ¿Por qué tenemos que modificar la vida que hemos construido por ustedes? Habrán sido muchas cosas, pero ya no lo son.

Tome aire, y por primera vez en mi vida, conté hasta 10…o 100 (¡Que importaba), para no gritarle ni sacudirla por los hombros.

No queremos modificarles la vida, queremos que recuerden lo que era su **vida- **Por el momento parecía que estaba escuchándome – Hemos sufrido, y seguramente ustedes también, durante todo este tiempo. Sabíamos que Alec estaba vivo debido a la runa, pero no teníamos la misma certeza contigo y eso me…No importa. Lo que importa es que no volveremos hasta que recuperen sus recuerdos, luego, pueden hacer lo que quieran- No estaba diciendo lo que realmente pensaba en esta última parte. Quería que nos recordaran, ¡claro que sí!, pero haría hasta lo imposible porque volvieran y fueran los mismos - ¿Nunca, en estos…dos años, quisiste saber sobre tu pasado?

-No…digo, si. Claro que lo quise, y lo sigo quiero- Sus ojos volvían a mostrar la misma confusión y tristeza que antes – Solo que…Me da miedo, ¿está bien? – Musito evitando mi mirada.

-Sí, eso es lo que pasa con lo desconocido- Que frase más estúpida, pero parecía que al menos la había aliviado.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, un grupo de adolescentes paso cerca de nosotros. Debo decir que el sonrojo de Clary estaba tan justificado, como lo fueron las miradas y el piropo de uno de los hombres, aunque no me gustase.

Y, por el Ángel, volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre sus tetas.

-Toma- Le dije mientras le colocaba mi chaqueta sobre los hombros, antes de que me pegara un puñetazo en la cara. Porque sabía que era capaz.

Dudo un segundo. Luego acepto la prenda al pasar sus brazos a través de las mangas, subiendo el cierre prácticamente hasta el cuello.

-Gracias y…- Miro con cierto recelo – Lo siento.

-No te preocupes pequeña-

-No me digas pequeña- Bueno, al menos era un avance.

* * *

Lo primero que supe al llegar a la casa, es que a Magnus le volverían a romper el corazón.

¿Cómo?

Bueno, digamos que **Blair** no era para nada una chica como yo lo había pensado. Y además, había recibido a mi hermano con un cálido beso en los labios.

-Chicos, este es **Blair, **el otro cazador de sombras del que les hable – Presento Alec, ahora con un sonrojo distinto decorando su rostro.

-Pensé que sería una chica- Comento mi hermana sin reparo alguno.

-Lamento romper tu ilusión- Contesto el aludido, de cabello cobrizo y corte Skrillex con un prominente flequillo rizado - ¿Más nefilims perdidos?

Si solamente, sus ojos como el carbón, me daban mala espina; no quería ni imaginar lo que pensaba Magnus.

Por el Ángel, que tortura iba a ser esto. ¡Y solo estábamos comenzando!

* * *

_**Magnus**_

_1981**(**__**2)**_

_-La encontraron completamente sola, como un abandono mundano común y corriente…- _

_-Solo que, según tu, no lo es –Reitere- Sinceramente Catarina, mejor que esto sea bueno, estoy perdiéndome mi propia fiesta. ¿No podíamos hacer esto a la mañana?_

_-Nunca respondes en las mañanas. Además, la tienen demasiado controlada a esa hora, al menos de momento – Dijo su amiga de piel azulada en sintonía con sus ojos. _

_-¿Y la clave? – Pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

_-Probablemente la maten, o la disección. No lo sé- Contesto- Pero no puedo hacerle eso a alguien de los nuestros, sería inmoral._

_-Aunque, según tu, no es una bruja- Parecía una historia salida de un cuento de los hermanos Grimm. Justamente, algo que solo un neurótico diría. _

_-Ella dice que es una maga- Murmuro, rodeando el pasillo pintado un triste blanco, esos que solo se veían en los hospitales. _

_-Aja, y yo soy Freddie Mercury… ¡Ouch!, está bien- Cedí, sobándome el brazo. _

_-Escúchame bien: Luego de que la encontraron la niña dijo que no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, ni quiénes eran sus padres; algo chocante al ser una pequeña de 5 años. _

_Lo único que repetía constantemente era su nombre, y que era una maga – Paramos en la desierta sala de enfermeras. Entramos, ella cerró la puerta y las cortinas, hablando tan bajo como si nos estuviera persiguiendo la mismísima Clave. _

_-Y allí fue cuando la llevaron al hospital, pensando que estaba loca. Que mundanos tan exagerados; todo niño dice estupideces- A la niña la habían derivado, hace poco, a la sección del hospital perteneciente a aquellos que pasaban su tiempo delirando como si fuera una segunda naturaleza__**3**__. Por supuesto, era la más joven allí. _

_-No – Contradijo – Antes de eso la llevaron a un orfanato, porque pensaron que la chiquilla solamente estaba jugando, como lo pensaría cualquiera. Pero hubo problemas allí, y de ahí la derivaron._

_-¿Qué problemas? ¿Golpeaba a los demás? – Intuí_

_-Sí, pero no era solo eso. Los niños le tenían miedo – Comento, desasiendo el moño que había hecho en su cabello albino- Decían que se aparecía de la nada y los empujaba, que sostenía cosas en sus manos y que de repente estas iban a parar a sus caras; sin que pudieran verlo antes. Además que gritaba, todo el tiempo, su supuesta naturaleza y que no pertenecía allí. Luego de tanto escándalo, decidieron que nadie le importaría darle una lección a una huérfana amnésica, y posiblemente loca, metiéndola en el hospital con los demás locos. _

_-Triste historia, pero… ¿Y? – No entendía el punto. Nunca me dejaba de sorprender la naturaleza egoísta de los humanos, pero simplemente no veía porque tanto alboroto. _

_-El problema es que…no puedo hacer que recupere su memoria- Susurro frustrada- Por más que lo intente hay como una especie de bloqueo allí. _

_Era extraño, sabiendo sobre su don para la curación – ¿Cómo…? ¿No es posible que solo no seas capaz de hacerlo, y nada más? _

_-¡No! – Chillo, y volvió a bajar la voz- No es eso. Es como si alguien hubiera puesto esa barrera apropósito. No quieren que recuerde. _

_-Pero… ¿Y eso como explica lo demás? – Ahora si estaba llamando mi atención. _

_-Porque lo vi. Y no solo eso, ella pudo ver atreves del glamour- Me dijo muy seria- Al principio pensé que debía ser una cazadora de sombras, perdida o algo por el estilo, ya que no tiene nada que la marque como bruja- Trago saliva- Pero luego, volvió a insistir con que no pertenecía allí, rogándome que crea sobre sus poderes…Y me lo mostro. –_

_-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunte extasiado en curiosidad. _

_-Se cambiaba de lugar como si estuviera hecha de aire, y movía las cosas sin siquiera tocarlas o mirarlas, como una jodida película de horror- Volvió a pasarse las manos por el cabello- Hay que ayudarla, antes de que los demás lo sepan. Esto puede ser muy importante Magnus._

_Respirando hondo, luego de toda la información que me había dado mi amiga, pregunte- ¿Cómo se llama? _

-_Rhiannon. Se llama Rhiannon-_

* * *

_**1-Tsuioku Merry Go**__- Ending dos de __**Fairy Tail. **__Letra adaptada por el fandubber/cantante, __**Doblecero**_

_**2-**Rhiannon, por lo dicho en el capitulo dos, tendría 20 años. Recuerden entonces que el tiempo pasa distinto en los dos mundos. Mientras que para Magnus pasaron 26 años, para ella pasaron 13 años._

_Luego se explicara mejor, ya que todavía no se dice la fecha en que Rhia volvió. _

Según lo que tengo entendido, los neuropsiquiatricos no existieron hasta 1989 (puede que me equivoque). Así que invente esta cosa extremista y repugnante.

Recuerden que es ficción.

Bueno, este capítulo está más largo, disculpen.

Leí sus comentarios, así que en algún momento pondré capítulos narrados por Alec o Clary, o algún otro personaje. También habrá flashbacks.

Puse, ahora en todos los capítulos, el nombre de los personajes arriba para que no se confundan quien esta narrando. No hare aclaraciones, como la de arriba, en todos los capítulos; la puse en este por ser el primero con Flashback pero se darán cuenta porque estos serán escritos todos en cursiva y , posiblemente, con la fecha arriba.

Pido disculpas, si en esto o en capítulos anteriores han visto errores de ortografía. A veces me confundo ciertas palabras, esas que siempre se te confunden y nunca te acuerdas como escribir completamente bien, y me olvido de corregirlo. Trato, y tratare, de prestarle la mayor atención posible (de hecho, seguramente, cuando termine el fic, lo corrija todo devuelta y lo vuelva a subir)

El corrector es una herramienta fantástica, pero también te trae fatiga a la hora de corroborar por uno mismo, que todo este escrito como se debe.

**Gracias a Viky16melendez,acidda, nyaanekito, JaeryDeCarstairs y Basileia75 . Y a las personitas que le dieron _Follow _al fic pero todavía no he tenido el placer de escucharlas (o leerlas, mas bien) **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Me ayudan a mejorar y seguir escribiendo.**

Nos vemos en el próximo.

Besos.

_**Lottie**_


	9. Cenando

**Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen.**

**Son propiedad de:**

**Cassandra Clare, y su obra "The mortal instruments"**

**Hiro Mashima, y manga/anime, "Fairy Tail"**

* * *

_**Magnus**_

-¡¿Llegaste aquí por un portal?! – Blair asintió – ¿Y tu si recuerdas…?

-Sí, Salomón, ya lo explico. Estaba peleando con un demonio, salto al portal sin pensar en nada, llego aquí y no perdió la memoria- Respondí mirándome las uñas con aparente indiferencia y aburrimiento - Lo que nos dice que la bruja hizo algo más que solo transportar a **nuestros** nefilims – Puse énfasis en el "nuestros" – Lo que no sabemos es porque.

Por la cara de Isabelle y Jace, me daba cuenta que no era el único que pensaba que lo que había hecho el nefilim de cabello castaño, era una estupidez. Me resultaba difícil de creer, y por eso no confiaba en el. También estaba el hecho de que, aparentemente, tenía algo con Alec pero eso no me influenciaba para nada.

Bueno, tal vez un poco. Está bien, tenía mucho que ver.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?- Pregunto Jace, sin mucho interés verdadero.

-Blair Carstairs – Fui al único al que le tomo por sorpresa. El muchacho, con sus ojos como el carbón y su cabello amargo en un corte moderno, no se asemejaba en nada al último Carstairs que había conocido. De hecho, en actitud se parecía mucho más a Will en su momento más oscuro.

La gran diferencia es que, en cambio, este chico no me caía para nada bien y sus actitudes agrias, al parecer, no tenían ninguna justificación. ¡Y no, no solo es por Alec!

Hay algo en el que no me convence. Ningún cazador de sombras es tan estúpido, a excepción de Clary, pero ella estuvo casi una vida sin saber que era en realidad.

-Así que, más cazadores de sombras y más armamentos. Genial, tal vez podamos volver de una vez por todas…- ¿Por qué pareciera como si siempre está enojado? ¿Enserio Alec se estaba metiendo con este emo-psicópata- estúpido? Sentía la mirada de Rhiannon sobre mí, como intentando calmarme – y puede que recuperes la memoria y luego me presentes a tus padres, ¿no, amor? – Alec solo se sonrojo y asintió.

¡Asintió! Yo había tardo casi un siglo en que aceptara nuestra relación. Bueno, no realmente, pero se sentía así.

Ugh, dejen de desprender tantas flores y corazoncitos, van a hacerme vomitar a mí y a Miysis- El gato maulló en acuerdo. Me caía bien.

-Ese gato vomitaría encima de cualquiera que no fueras tu, solo para molestar. Y luego se reiría- Contesto Alec, mirando al gato de la misma forma arisca que este lo observaba a él -¡¿Ves?! Mira como me está mirando.

-Tú empezaste – Clary continuo acariciando al gato, con las risas de sus amigos magos de fondo.

-Sí, siempre soy yo- Blair, el imbécil amargado, también reía con su brazo rodeando los hombros de su "novio". O lo que sea que fueran.

_Te odio_, decían mis ojos.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme- Si, haznos ese favor.

-¿No vas a quedarte a dormir?- Cállate, Alec.

-No cariño, creo que ya somos demasiados- Dijo mirándonos. Obviamente, alce una ceja haciéndome el desentendido.- Además, siempre estoy aquí y nos vemos todos los días.- No, no lo toques. ¡No le sonrías, Alec!

-¡Espera, espera!- Llamo Clary antes de que el intruso abriera la puerta - ¿Dejaste la comida hecha?

-Sí, querida – Le contesto, recibiendo un suspiro agradecido por parte de todos. Todos menos nosotros, los recién llegados.

Un rugido similar a los de un alien hecho artificialmente para un película de mala calidad, invadió el ambiente.

-Bueno, deje comida suficiente para una manada de jabalís, pero no creo que alcance para satisfacer a él hombrecito que vive en el estomago de Natsu- Comento mientras abría la puerta.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo gordo?! – Los brazos del muchacho, **literalmente**, se prendieron fuego. Y cuando digo literal, es cien por ciento **literal**.

-¿Pero qué carajo?-Exclamo Isabelle.

-Mmm, me pregunto si podre hacer lo mismo.- Reflexiono Jace, seguramente sobre el fuego celestial que todavía llevaba dentro de sí, pero que había podido controlar.

-Ok, ¿algo más?- Acoto Simon.

-Adiós- Se despidió Blair, lanzando un beso hacia Alec.

Lucy, la de cabello rubio, sostenía a Natsu para que no saliera por la puerta. Personalmente, me gustaría que esas llamas incendiaran algo más que sus puños, algo como…

-Bueno, yo me voy a bañar.-La pelirroja subió corriendo las escaleras seguida, obviamente, por su gato.- No, tu quédate aquí – El felino protesto- Vigila que Natsu no se coma toda la comida…

-¡Yo no soy así!- Todos lo miraron- Bueno, un poco. ¡Pero apúrate que ya tengo hambre!- Y como para rematar, el alien de su estomago volvió a saludar.

Clarissa acaricio a su _mascota, _y subió las escaleras casi corriendo.

¿Alguien va a explicar eso de prenderse fuego o soy el único al que todo le parece extraño?- El chico en llamas se apago y le sonrió infantilmente con dientes de dragón.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién va a dormir con el chupasangre? Porque yo me niego- Lanzo Jace

-Natsu, me está mirando feo. ¡Va a chuparme la sangre!- El gato bípedo, al que se nos había comentado que en realidad eran unas criaturas originarias de otro mundo llamadas **Exceed**, tenía dos grandes lagrimas colgando de sus enormes ojos.

-Estúpido gato- No sabría decir quien lo susurro, si Lucy o Simon.

-Amo a este gato- Aseguro Jace con su torcida sonrisa.

* * *

La imagen de todos reunidos en la mesa de la cocina para cenar hubiera sido tranquila, agradable y normal, si no tuviéramos dos amnésicos desaparecidos por cuatro años. Y no hubiera tres felinos salidos de una película de Disney.

Al menos Clary se había dignado a quitarse el traje de película porno, cambiándolo por una ramera y pantalón de piyama.

Movimiento de cubiertos, gargantas resbalando los alimentos y eructos. En realidad, un solo eructo.

-Natsu, ¿puedes comportarte? – Exigió la rubia por los modales perdidos de su amigo- Siempre quieres dejar la peor impresión.

El Dragon Slayer, alguien con un tipo de magia perdida derivada de la enseñanza directa de un dragon sobre los humanos, algo poco común incluso en esta tierra; frunció el ceño a su amiga mientras bajaba ruidosamente la comida por su faringe.

-No me interesa dar ninguna impresión, me muestro como soy siempre.- _Aye, sir_, apoyo el Exceed.- ¿Acaso quieres darle una buena impresión a alguien, Luigi?-

-¡¿Qué?! Claro, que no. ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!- Sus amigos le pidieron que no gritara – Ya habías dejado de llamarme Luigi, ¡sabes que es Lucy!- El mago de fuego se la quedo mirando, casi sin parpadear, hasta que el sonrojo inicial de la chica transformo toda su cara en un tomate.

-Bien, ya he comido, ya he re cargado energías. – Exclamo con el humor nuevamente animado el pelirosado.- ¡Vámonos a casa Lucy!

-No, no, tu iras a tu casa y yo a la mía. ¡Natsu! – Este la tomo del brazo y salió corriendo casi destruyendo la puerta, con un felino azulado volando tras ellos con su risa de infante.- ¡¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?! – Fue el último chillido audible de la rubia.

De vuelta, el ambiente volvió a ser solo movimiento de cubiertos y gargantas tragando comida. Sin eructos.

-No se le puede negar que es directo- Atribuyo Simon, el que se estaba llevando mejor con todo este cambio. El más relajado de todos.- Si él es un chico dragon, y la otra es una maga de las estrellas…¿Cómo se llama tu magia?.-

Rhia sonrió ampliamente por el interés, y estaba a punto de contestarle antes de ser interrumpida. Obviamente, yo ya sabía todo lo que se podía saber sobre ella, pero no por eso la detuve.

No solo me alegraba volver a ver con vida a quienes habíamos estado buscando tan arduamente, sino también volver a ver con claridad la sonrisa de la niña perdida. La que había, y ahora me seguía, causando misterio.

-Ya eras insoportablemente mundano allá pero habías progresado, ¿y ahora vuelves a lo mismo? – Jace suspiro, como si estuviera abatido.-

-Como si tú tampoco estuvieras interesado. De hecho, todos seriamos mundanos aquí – Comento con una sonrisa triunfadora. Su novia y el de ojos dorados solo levantaron una ceja, como diciendo: "¿tu vas a decirme mundano a mi?"

-Simon- Llamo Rhiannon tímidamente.- En realidad no hay un tipo de magia que pueda clasificar la mía. Suponemos que también es una magia perdida. Digo, si todavía te i-interesa.

El vampiro le sonriso en agradecimiento, e Isabelle…bueno, Izzy estaba jugando con los cuchillos a no cortarse sus propios de dedos en lo que supuse fue una clara amenaza contra Rhia.

Me gustaba Isabelle Lightwood, la comprendía y me caía muy bien, pero no me gustaba ni un poco que intimidaran a mis seres queridos. Íbamos a tener un pequeño problema si seguíamos así.

Clarissa, en medio de toda la explicación, se había levantado de su asiento con su plato y los que habían dejado sus amigos para lavarlos.

-Déjalos allí, yo los lavo- Le ofreció Alec, girándose en su silla para mirarla.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, no tienes que…-

-Está bien, ve a dormir. Se nota que estas cansada después de la misión, y por cierto, ni siquiera voy a preguntar porque se disfrazaron porque realmente quiero dormir esta noche.- Clarissa le sonrió con los ojos agotados.

Dejo los platos en el fregadero y se acerco a Rhiannon. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y amabas se abrazaron en silencio.

Luego hizo lo mismo con Alec, lo beso en la mejilla y se abrazaron por unos segundos más en lo que realmente pareció una verdadera escena de hermanos. Ahora entendía porque Rhiannon nos había dicho en un principio que parecían familia.

Antes de que se separaran, el de ojos como el océano le murmuro.- Mañana conseguiremos una misión para ir juntos, ¿sí? – La chica asintió entusiasmada, regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

Para el resto de nosotros, la despedida fue un saludo de manos y un meneo de la cola bifurcada por parte del gatuno, mientras se alejaban rumbo a su habitación.

Jace la siguió con la mirada como si de una estrella fugaz se tratara.

* * *

Luego de levantar todos lo que había en la mesa, habíamos establecido los lugares en donde dormiría cada uno: Isabelle con Clary, Jace con Alec y Simon en la habitación que quedaba conmigo. Era obvio que a ninguno le gustaba, y todos queríamos estar en la habitación de alguien más, pero tampoco íbamos a quejarnos por algo así después de todo.

Rhia y Alec todavía estaban fregando los platos. Lo hubiera hecho con magia, ahorrándoles la tarea, de no haber notado que Alec realmente necesitaba eso, necesitaba hacer algo para distraerse. Sus ojos prácticamente lo escupían.

-Ella no va a quedarse aquí, ¿no?- Pregunto Isabelle. Rhia se señalo a sí misma y yo le asentí, tragándome mis comentarios.

-Oh…no, no. Yo duermo en Fairy Hills, los dormitorios femeninos del gremio.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Mmm- Fue la última acotación de la Lightwood femenina, por lo que la maga volvió a fregar los platos con la sonrisa fuera de su rostro.

-¿Mañana vuelven Erza y los demás? – Murmuro Alec, sin dejar de observar el agua correr mientras continuaba lavando

-Si les va bien, se supone que si.- Contesto la de ojos grisáceos. Alexander asintió.

-¿Y Laxus? – Jace seguía mirando, por el rabillo del ojo, las escaleras pero aun así se notaba que estaba escuchando.

La sonrisa de Rhiannon se volvió confusa como la niebla.- No lo sé. No creo que tarde mucho, al fin y al cabo, es Laxus de quien hablamos.-

Si- Afirmo Alec por lo bajo – es justamente por eso, por ser Laxus, que no se tienen nunca la certeza de cuándo va a volver o más bien…cuanto tiempo se va a quedar.- Luego de eso, creí escuchar como Alec le dirigía un insulto al desconocido, Rhiannon hacia una mueca mientras secaba el ultimo plato.

-Necesitas ayuda con algo más.- Alec negó. Es como si Rhiannon no quisiera dejarnos a todos nosotros solos, con una culpa innecesaria dentro de sí, siento como si fuéramos su responsabilidad. Creo que sentía que había metido la pata, y que en vez de ayudar, había empeorado las cosas.

Yo tenía muy en claro que no era sí. Si no fuera por ella, ni siquiera podríamos verlos, además de que no era su culpa para nada que los dos chicos estuvieran amnésicos.

-Bien, entonces me voy que ya es bastante tarde. Nos vemos mañana.- Saludo a Alexander de la misma forma que a Clary.

Antes de irse se dirigió hacia mí, me abrazo con fuerza y yo la correspondi con el mismo afecto.

_¿Era él de quien tanto me hablabas en tus cartas?_ _¿El indicado?_ – Me murmuro muy bajito en la oreja. Asentí.- _Lo siento_.-Le dije que no tenía que sentirse culpable porque nada de eso era su culpa, y que no pasaba nada aunque en realidad si pasaba.

Nos estrechamos fuertemente una última vez, antes de que esta saliera por la puerta saludando al resto con la mano. No de la forma en que lo había hecho Clarissa, de espaldas como si deseara que el día terminara de una vez y todo fuera un sueño, sino con cariño.

_Silencio. _

-Yo…voy a mi cuarto. El mío es el primero y el de Clary está pegado al mío.- Informo Alec, agarrándose del barandal como tomando carrera para salir disparado de aquí.- La habitación vacía está enfrente.- Abrió la boca como para decir algo mas, pero luego la cerro como buscando otras palabras en su repertorio.- No…no se enojen con Clary como actúa. Ella suele ser muy malhumorada y testaruda pero…

-Si Alec, la conocemos muy bien.- La _conozco _demasiado bien, gritaban los ojos de su parabatai.

-Oh…sí, claro. Nos conocen es obvio que saben cómo somos y…bueno, eso no es lo importante. Lo que quería decir.- Tomo aire y volvió a hablar.- Es que nos tomaron por sorpresa. Que Clary responda de peor manera que yo, no significa que no quiera saber _quién es_ en realidad, como tampoco significa que yo este…menos asustado que ella.- Suspiro y clavo su mirada en el suelo, aunque parecía que la tenía en otra parte.- En estos dos años, no nos quedamos con los brazos cruzados sin buscar algo o alguien que nos devolviera la memoria. Pero nos hemos esperanzado muchas veces por nada, y si bien ahora parece más probable que lleguemos a recuperar los recuerdos que perdimos...sigue siendo difícil de creer.-

-Pero ya te he mostrado…- Comenzó el rubio, seguramente refiriéndose a la runa que los unía.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Y lo creo y lo siento, pero no es igual para Clary.- Lo interrumpió su hermano.- No es que no lo crea, es que no sabe si debe creerlo o no. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas estando aquí, y eso nos ha afectado a ambos.- Inspiro mientras buscaba las palabras.- Clary se endureció muchísimo, y hasta yo lo note aun sin recordar nada, ya que es una persona totalmente distinta del primer día que llego a Fiore. Tiene miedo, y yo también, pero trato de no sentirlo por ella.- Resultaba muy inquietante verlos a los dos tan unidos. Si bien la última vez que los habíamos visto tenían una relación cordial, antes de eso Alec la desatestaba.

- Yo la quiero y nos hemos cuidado como si fuéramos hermanos.- Isabelle inspiro con fuerza.- Por eso quiero que la comprendan, que entiendan su yo actual. Realmente quiero recuperar todos mis recuerdos, me causa muchísima ilusión pero…- Nos miro directamente a cada uno con la mirada endurecida.- Si no funciona, si después de esto no logramos nada y seguimos en la misma situación que hace años, dejare de buscar. No voy a dejar que Clary se siga lastimando, ni voy a lastímame más a mí mismo.

Todos nos quedamos impresionados con la seriedad en sus palabras, con la protección que estas demostraban.

-Y si todo esto llega a ser una farsa.- Agrego subiendo los escalones, dándonos la espalda.- Realmente no me gustaría estar en su lugar para conocer el verdadero poder de un gremio de magos.- Nos dio una última mirada de reojo.- De lo que **Fairy Tail** es realmente capaz.

Miraba al techo, como si fuera una obra de arte, con las palabras de Alec todavía quemándome el cerebro.

A mi lago el vampiro dormía. Debía estar exhausto, porque aun con los años, mantenerse a la luz del sol seguía agotándolo.

Yo no podía conciliar el sueño, y lo más probable es que no lo hiciera en toda la noche. De hecho, duda que pudiera volver a dormir. Y no solo era por lo último, lo más importante, que había dicho mi ex; sino también por la imagen de su beso con el nuevo nefilim. La garganta me quemaba por los celos.

Tenía que hacer algo, y estaba planteándome profundamente comenzar con el libro del Blanco. Me levante para buscarlo en las profundidades de mi bolso de Praga para viajes.

Y cuando ya estaba en la puerta, con el libro en mano a punto de bajar a la sala de estar para ponerme a trabajar, descubrí a Isabelle y Jace intercambiando de habitaciones.

El rubio ya estaba dentro de la habitación de Clarissa cuando Izzy, a punto de entrar en el cuarto de su hermano, noto mi presencia. Me miro por unos segundos y con la cabeza me hizo una seña, invitándome a entrar en lugar de ella.

Tomo todas las fuerzas que me quedaban pero me negué. Me sonrió con abatimiento y asintió antes de instalarse en el cuarto.

-Este debe ser el día mas largo de toda mi existencia.- Susurre antes de descender y ponerme a investigar, escuchando un último ronquido vampírico.

* * *

_**¡Volví!**_ Mil perdones por la tardanza pero estuve muy ocupada, y ayer tenía pensado terminar el capitulo pero me enferme y no pude.

Sé que este capítulo no es tan WOW, no tiene mucho, pero más de aclaración que otra cosa. Además de que quería escribir algo rápido porque luego voy a tardar más en actualizar porque empiezo devuelta la facultad (¡NOOO!)

_**Les recomiendo que me sigan en Twitter ya que siempre aviso cuando subo capitulo nuevo, además de escribir algunas estupideces jajaja Claro, si quieren. **_

¡Ah! Aviso antes de que me olvide. ¿Vieron que en el capitulo anterior hubo un pequeño flashback hablando del pasado de Rhiannon? Bueno, va a haber más flashbacks como esos, no solo de Rhiannon si no de otros personajes.

Este capítulo no tuvo flashback, por eso les aviso para decirles que los flashbacks no van a ser seguidos, puede que el capitulo que viene ponga algo del pasado de Rhiannon como también puedo poner algo sobre Blair o Clary, como también puede que no haya. Es decir, no tiene un orden determinado, va a depender del capítulo y de cómo vea yo que quede mejor para que se vaya entendiendo la historia.

Díganme de que les gustaría leer en el capítulo que sigue, de que les gustaría que se hable: Mas sobre el mundo de _Fairy Tail_, sobre _Miysis_ y _Bastis _(los gatos), sobre _Blair_ y _Rhiannon_, etc. Cuéntenme que les gustaría ver o de que tienen más dudas.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y muchas gracias a todas las que dejan **reviews** que me ayudan muchísimo a querer seguir escribiendo.

Besos enormes.

PD: HOY SALE EL TRAILER DE MAZE RUNNER, ¡AL FIN!

_**Lottie**_


End file.
